Model W
Model W is a villainous and dangerous artifact of evil Alongside Malefor and Darkseid, Model W is one of the main villainous forces behind Legends of Light and Darkness. Model W possesses a practically infinite amount of powers, all based on whatever it latches on to. Seemingly parasitic in nature, Model W immensely increases the powers of whatever it is merged with, but greatly corrupts their design in the process. Model W is very sentient and volatile and has been known to outright siphon away a person's power or even life force without warning and can potentially kill them this way. It primarily responds to any negative feelings such as hatred, fear or madness. Despite its outer mechanical appearance, its interior features techno-organic material. It also demonstrates the power to resurrect previously deceased characters whose life force was connected to it. Model W embodies all evil in the Multi-Universe with its corruptive influence and more. Legends of Light and Darkness A Model W fragment is discovered by Alie when the heroes went to Equestria, wanting to know about she gives it to Slade's scientists to study. Master Albert eventually reveals what it is to the heroes and Alie explains Model W's malicious intent. She and Axl decide on destroying and acquiring all of it's fragments while being careful since them, Slade's team, The Alpha Team and Even Malefor and the League of Darkness can be used or corrupted it. Axl and Alie work on gathering his fragments which it notices. Model W's core begins moving and as it scheme to kill Hiccup, Bender, Malefor, Slade and their groups. Model W brings Aleu up after her teleportation escape. Model W attempts to have her gather it's fragments, when it doesn't go effectively, Model W hypnotizes Aleu to do just that. In order to enforce it's control, Model W corrupts and transform the wolf into Nightmare Aleu a transformation Model W initiates every time it wants. It then sends her off to Jr. and Dredd to put in Interpol. Model W then having overseen Interpol`s destruction a.la. monitoring device, it transforms Aleu once again into her nightmare form to sow havoc. Then it has Aleu turn Harvzilla into an ally of Model W before it turns her back to normal. This what it intents at the conclusion of act 3 after the Alpha Team gets back to normal. Model W lingers in Harvzilla and forces him to become even more powerful so it can have him kill Sabrina. Model W has Harvzilla attack Niju and Jenner and then the others. It mentions it's controlling to Aleu while doing so, Model W's control is broken over Harvey and possibly Aleu. However Model W has it's own plans to use another host. It's revealed that Model W has Katara succumb to the dark side through it's corruption so it could force it's return through the heroes. Model W gives Katara her assignment to steal samples from Aleu and Harvey Kingle so he can replicate the forms so he could implant them in his plan. It is also revealed Model W turned Rarity to the dark side and transformed her into Nightmare Rarity. It is also revealed it wanted Katara all along, and the two were mere pions. Model W resurrects many robots with it's power and gives Katara the leadership of them. Model W also gives Katara the power to bloodbend her foes with her mind and to take another bending before sending her out. It's revealed that Model W is Dr. Weil who is trying his plans once more so Weil is responsible for the corruption of heroes as he is trying to destroy everyone that opposes him Katara and Nightmare Rarity with the help of Stane bring Model W out of it's sealing so now Dr. Weil fully lives again though on life support. Allies and enemies Allies: Himself, Nightmare Aleu(formerly), Harvizilla(formerly), Katara, Nightmare Rarity Enemies: The other Biometals, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, AVGN, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Phantom R, Marie, Suede, Will Vandom, the Alpha Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Lex Luthor, Dr. Doom, Bowser, Master Albert, Mozenrath, Captain Hook, Megabyte, Celes Chere, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, the Joker Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man ZX Universe Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Legacy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Manipulator Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Main Villains Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness